


Scarborough Fair

by Sashikiyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fairies, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashikiyuu/pseuds/Sashikiyuu
Summary: "This is not only a story about loving someone who shouldn't be loved, but also about survival, about understanding, about protecting, about destiny..."
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello!**
> 
> **This is not the first time for me to write Hetalia fanfiction, but I dared myself to post my stories in here. So...yeah. I'm terribly sorry I'm not a native, so there will be a lot of mistakes in grammar for sure and I hope you guys didn't mind. I've already write this until chapter 6 and only waiting to translate it into English. I tried to do my best!**
> 
> **Thank you!**
> 
>   
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Yuu.**

Little Arthur stares eagerly at his book. His feet bobbed against the floor on a chair and his green eyes could not take his eyes off the book. His smile broke while he hummed a song that his mother always sang. Everything is clear that today he can't stop being happy, that's simple things that keep him away from his boredom. 

_"You look so happy, Arthur."_

Arthur looked at the fairy beside him with a smile. "Mama will come here and that's why I am so happy! "

Today he gets a new book, a color book and there are many types of flowers that he like inside the book and he gets it from his mother. Arthur is extremely happy because today his mother came to see him after all this time and now he can meet the woman he loves.

There was a sound of door-knocking and it made Arthur smile even more. He immediately put down his book, get off from his chair in a hurry and ran to his mother who had just entered his room. Arthur hugged the red-haired woman happily. "Mama!"

The beautiful woman smiled sweetly, aligned her height and hugged her son. "Arthur my dear, happy birthday ..."

Arthur rubbed his head on his mother's shoulder. "Mama, welcome!"

The woman let go of his arms and looked at Arthur happily. A very, very, pleased smile... "Mama is here, Arthur ..."

Arthur, the boy nodded eagerly. "I know! And that's why Mama! I have a lot of things that I want to ask you! "

His mother looks a bit surprised. But then she nodded and smiled again at his beloved son. "Let's see. What things do you want to know?"

Arthur could not stop smiling and pulled his mother's hand and bring her to the chair by the window, his favorite place to read books. Arthur told his mother to sit down and he really wanted to be on her lap. For Arthur, being on his mother's lap was like a gift because for so long waiting he could finally feel the thing he missed. His little hand opened the book that his mother gave to him, showing a page full of pictures and showing it to her. The little Tyrigan pointed one of the flowers. "Mama! This flower! Where can I find it?"

The red-haired woman smiled slightly. "There is a lot of roses outside, Arthur."

Arthur looked at his mother. "Why can't I go outside?"

His mother only put on a sad face and Arthur didn't like that. He knows the answer. "We can't go outside, Arthur my dear. There is a lot of things that will harm us."

Arthur tilted his head, asking innocently. "Is that because of human?"

The mother nodded. "Humans will never accept us, Arthur. And that's why you should never be outside. This house is safer for you, for us. Do you understand?"

But Arthur just wanted to know more. "But Francis is human too! And there's a lot of roses, mama! Why? I want to see them! I want to make a lot of friends!"

"But there's Lovino and Antonio in here, my dear."

Arthur pouted. "They don't like flowers. And Francis says there are lots of little kids out there! Hundreds! I want to make friends with them because Francis is stupid!" said him, a bit disappointed.

The woman looked at her son's sullen face and she suddenly felt guilty. "That is ..."

Arthur stared at his mother with a stubborn look. "Tell me, mama! Why only the Lunaire flower that I should keep? I know they are beautiful and keep my power but, why is there no Lunaire flower in this book? The flowers in this book also seem different. Why, mama? "

The mother just patted his head and stroked it gently. "That's right, this is the time. Arthur now is not a child anymore. Mama will tell you everything. "

Arthur's green eyes glittered with happiness and enthusiasm. His smile grows again. "Really?"

The woman chuckled softly and nodded. "Of course," she said briefly. Then she closed Arthur's book, hugged her youngest son into her arms and stared at the window. Arthur knows this; the warm, comfortable feeling, he really likes his mother's hug. He placed his little hands on his mother's arm around his stomach and listened to every utterance that his mother said. "Listen here, Arthur ..."

Arthur nodded eagerly. 

His mother continuing her story. "This is the story about us. Maybe this is not a good story, but this is reality."

Arthur smiled happily. Anything, everything is fine as long as he is together with his mother. "It is alright!"

The red-haired woman smiled slightly then swung her fingers gently to the air. There is a light coming out of his hand, followed by a smooth breeze. Arthur likes his mother's magic, he felt something when he saw it. And a second later, suddenly there's a golden-cover book coming up from nowhere but now in front of him. The book opens and takes out something from inside.

The story in the book suddenly becomes alive like a hologram. 

Arthur looked at the scene in front of him enthusiastically without blinking. The first page of the book opens and reveals a crowd with hundreds of people. Then his mother began to tell stories. "Hundreds of years ago, there were two races in the world. The human race and the other is, of course, our race, Tyrigans. Both races used to live in peace. But it all happens when humans feel manipulated because they have no power. And then it happened, the two races could not make peace. The humans race knows that they are weaker than us, born without magic. For hundreds of years, there have been wars and many victims had fallen. It was our victory, Arthur. "

The picture on the book moves to show a truly great-deadly battle. Arthur still listened quietly as the book opened a new page. His mother continued. "But eventually humans will know our weaknesses. They are weak, Arthur. But they are clever creatures."

"Smart?" Arthur looked at his mother doubtfully. "But ... They have no power ..."

Her mother smiled then pointed to the book in front of her. Arthur's green eyes looked forward again, following the direction of her mother's finger. "They are smart, Arthur. Because they know our weaknesses."

Arthur stared at the picture coming out of the next page in the book. "Lunaire flower."

The mother shook her head. "It's true that we have also absorbed some of the power from the flower. But the Lunaire flower is just one of them. There is one, the greatest source of our power, Arthur. A power that can destroy nature itself."

Arthur put on a surprised face. "So that means there is a lot of kind of flower?"

His mother just laughed at the innocent face of his son. "You really like flowers, huh?" she said while stroking his son's blonde hair. Then the woman shook her head again and continued. "In the past, there was a beautiful tree. It was beautiful because its leaves were as bright as moonlight. That tree was our source of strength, our greatest power. Lunaire flowers only contain a little strength from the tree. Do you understand? "

Arthur stared in awe at the scene in front of him. The book shows a picture of a large tree that was utterly beautiful and sparkling. The leaves were similar to the color of moonlight, not green in general. And around the tree, there are lots of scattered Lunaire flowers. But Arthur's green eyes saw something in the picture that caught his attention. "Mama! is that deer? "

His mother nodded. "That's right. Deer are the noblest animals. There used to be hundreds of them and they lived with us along with the fairies."

Arthur looked back at the scene in front of him which showed that there were many things he had never seen. "Beautiful ..."

His mother chuckled softly and continued the story. "Yes, I know it's beautiful, Arthur," then the page opened and revealed a different scene from before. "But humans know our weaknesses. They cut down that tree."

Arthur was shocked by the picture showed by the book. The scene now turned terrible, showing how cruel humans were at the time and Arthur did not like it. The tree that previously looked beautiful now looks destroyed. The leaves that are as bright as the moon increasingly dim and gone, only leaving the trunk of that tree that remaining half.

His mother smiled sadly and the book opened another page. "Lots of Tyrigans die in starvation. We all can't live without that tree. Even the fairies, no one has ever seen them again."

Arthur's face began to panic. "Why? Why are they so evil? How can we live at that time, mama? "

The book opens another page and shows a different picture. His mother continues the story. "There is an agreement, Arthur."

"Agreement?" 

The woman nodded. "Yes, an agreement. Humans made an agreement with us. We are not that weak, but because the tree has been cut down then there is no strength left in our bodies. We look like human beings but unfortunately weaker. The Lunaire flower can't make our strength as strong as it used to be. Only low limited level magic. And the humans keep the flower so we can't touch it and die, " she said. Then the book opened a new page and the mother explained again." Humans are smart and cunning, Arthur. Then one of them had a thought, _'Ah, that tree is the source of their strength, their soul. They cannot live without that tree. Then what if I take their souls? What will I get?'_ "

Arthur surprised to hear that. "But, mama! Didn't you say if there's an agreement?"

"Yes, there is an agreement," said his mother who looked sad, then the book showed pictures of two people of different races coming face to face. Arthur knows something is wrong. His mother's face became somewhat painful but then she continued. "You must know of this agreement, Arthur. This agreement is the reason why now we became like this." 

Arthur nodded and keep listening, although he felt a little bit disappointed and sad and confused at least he did not see any more bloodshed.

His mother's green eyes stare straightly at the scene in front of her. "The man said, _'We will not kill the remaining Lunaire flowers and give them to you but on one condition.'_ then the representative of our race answered, _'What is it, oh human?'_ "

Arthur became impatient listening to the story. What happened then? What is the point of the agreement? But he realized if the grip of his mother's hand suddenly tightened on his little fingers. Arthur looked up, staring at the face of his mother. No, he did not like that. Her mother was not supposed to be sad like that. 

The woman continued with a deep sorrow reflected on her beautiful green irises. " _'You must give your soul to me as a contract.'_ "

Arthur did not look at the book again but his mother. "Soul ... what does that mean, mama?"

The mother looked at her child and tried to smile after feeling silent for a moment. She decided to close the magic book. There is no more horrible scenes, or humans, or Tyrigans, but only his gaze that now looked blissfully at her beloved son even though she had to tell me something deep. "Our souls. They—No. 'That man' took our souls."

Arthur shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand, mama."

His mother looked at his son's face again. "You still remember about the agreement, right, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded.

"The man who made the contract is our king now," she said.

Arthur looked at his mother with a look of disbelief. "That is a lie! It's impossible for Romulus to lived for years!"

His mother just gave him a soft chuckle. "And that is the point, Arthur. The agreement was done. But at that time we were stupid and didn't know if we had been mocked. Nature has accepted the contract agreement between the two races. But everything is absolute. Humans will not keep the Lunaire flower and the Tyrigans will also give their souls to him. We Tyrigans used to think, _'That is a stupid agreement. We will attack those humans with the power that we have after we get the Lunaire flower.'_ But it doesn't work, Arthur. "

Arthur did not understand. "But why? Don't we already have the strength? We can defeat them easily! "

The mother just smiled. "I said that, didn't I? Our soul is his. Soul means everything we have belongs to that man, Arthur. Body, strength, everything."

Arthur felt like crying to hear that. "That ... that is impossible!"

His mother explained again. "Then that man, with all the power of his agreement, the universe gives us a seal. The seal that makes our souls belongs to him."

Arthur is still speechless. "That is ..."

The woman nodded. "Yes. We all have that seal, Arthur."

Arthur knows all about it. He already knew about the seal because his brother had told him and now he just got a bitter reality. "What happened to Romulus, mama?" asked him curiously.

"Ah, that's right. I forgot about it," his mother just chuckled softly. But Arthur knows it, the best voice in the entire world, his mother's laugh, Arthur will never forget it. "Romulus already made the agreement and the contract made him become a king. He made himself immortal with the soul of the Tyrigans and made the kingdom filled with abundant wealth and prosperous people. He got all of it, Arthur. Even now. But when he learned the fact that the deer could help the Tyrigans with their strength, Romulus told his soldiers to kill all the deer and fairies which he said it was dangerous. But unfortunately, the fairies were no longer visible to both humans and Tyrigans. Until now nobody knew for sure where they are, Arthur. And now we are here, trapped in a palace where there are many evil people and few Tyrigans." his mother explained. Her face looked desperate at first glance, but her distinctive voice still sounded soft in Arthur's ear and her smile like it would never disappear.

Arthur, the boy now knew one big truth. The truth why he didn't allow to go out, trapped in a modest house at somewhere in the palace, surrounded by high walls—there is no place to go out to see the world outside the walls—isolated with humans and of course the truth about his race and sad facts. The boy could only be silent.

The mother stroked her son's blonde hair and smiled. "But Mama knows it. Arthur can see all of them, right?" she said, and his green eyes looked right into his son's eyes. "The Fairies."

Arthur grinned and nodded. "Yes! I know one fairy and she is nice to me! We talk a lot like various kinds of flowers and she knows many things! But of course, mama is the best!"

The mother smiled at him. "Come here, Arthur," she said as she stretched out his arms and Arthur quickly hugged his mother with enthusiasm. The woman stroked her blonde hair and kissed his son's forehead sincerely. "I believe in you, my dear. I believe if someday you can bring peace to us again. And bring back everything to what we belong…" the woman kissed her son on the forehead again and said softly. "... Save our souls. "

Arthur didn't understand, back then he just a five years old little boy. He just smiled and sank into his mother's arms. Arthur likes the smell of his mother, her voice, her affection for him, and everything ...

The red-haired woman closed her eyes and hummed while hugging her son. Then she sang a song that Arthur knew and really liked. His mother always sang it to him, the song was like a lullaby that was familiar in his ears.

_"Are you going to Scarborough Fair…"_

Arthur chuckled and began to sing anyway. _"Parseley, sage, rosemary and thyme..."_

His mother smiled and continued. _"Remember me, to one who lives there ..."_

Arthur added, _"He once was, a true love of mine..."_

the boy stopped singing and they both laughed together. Arthur looked at his mother with a look of curiosity again. "Mama! Does the song have any meaning?"

The mother just chuckled and tightened her arms to the child. "Of course, my dear. It's a song a human created and it's famous."

Arthur blinked. "Human?"

The woman nodded. "That's right. Do you want to know the meaning, Arthur? "

Arthur nodded excitedly. "Of course!"

The mother chuckled and kissed her son's forehead again then began to tell a different story. "So, Arthur. This song is about a love story between a human and a Tyrigan."

Arthur blinked innocently. "Love?"

His mother nodded and looked closely at her son's face. "Yes, this song is a love story of a human named Gilbert and Tyrigan named Elizabeta. A couple who love each other in two different races. Interesting story, right? "

Arthur chuckled softly and nodded. The second story told by his mother made him forget about the previous story, the dark truth of his life. He gains his excitement back again.

The woman continued. "And so, Gilbert really loved this Tyrigan girl named Elizabeta. Elizabeta was indeed trapped in the palace just like us, but she managed to get out and meet Gilbert. I didn't know how she can get out from here... " said her as she chuckling softly and Arthur keep listening." Gilbert showed his love for Elizabeta and of course, Elizabeta refused him even though she also loved Gilbert that much. But you know it, Arthur. Because Elizabeta is not human, she cannot live with Gilbert. "

Arthur's face looked depressed. "How sad."

"It is. But love encouraged Gilbert to do something. He knew that Elizabeta could not be saved. Because of her great love for Elizabeta, Gilbert dared to do anything for her, to save her even. Elizabeta realized that she also loved him more than anything decide to give him a task. You know that, right? "

Arthur thought for a while before answering. "Are the song's lyrics are the assignments that Elizabeta gave to Gilbert?"

The mother gently patted Arthur's nose with her index finger and smiled. "That's right. Elizabeta gives tasks that are impossible to be done. She hoped that Gilbert could forget her and gave up to love her because the seal destroyed everything, Arthur. Elizabeta could not bear it. But Gilbert never gave up even though he knew the risks. But all in vain. "

Arthur did not understand. "In vain? Did Gilbert fail?"

The mother shook her head. "It wasn't Gilbert who failed, he tried really hard. But Elizabeta ..."

Arthur only knows. "Oh, that's right ..."

The woman smiled sadly as she rubbed her son's cheek with the back of his hand. "I am so sorry, my dear. I told you something sad again..." 

Arthur shook his head and smiled again. "It's fine! Because you told me, I'm happy."

The mother just smiled and showed the beautiful sparkling green eyes to her happy son. "Mama happy Arthur is happy ..."

Arthur hugged his mother tighter and smiled happily. His mother also hugged him, the woman hummed and enjoyed her time with her son; both, together. The two of them were really happy until that happened ...

His mother suddenly felt pain. Arthur let go of her arms and get off of the chair looking at his mother's agonized face in panic. "Mama?" called him. Her mother didn't answer and focused on her pain that Arthur never understood at the time. Arthur panicked when he saw his mother's green eyes and her body glowed. "Mama!"

The woman clutched her chest. Blue electricity appeared from inside her body and covered her until she felt difficult to breathe. Arthur wanted to shake his mother's hand and asked what the hell is happened, but he shocked when the electricity stung his hand. He couldn't do anything but screaming. "Mama!" 

And suddenly there are four armored soldiers that entered the room. One of them said, "It is her time now."

Arthur, the boy who at that time didn't understand just keep trying to call his mother before the soldier took her body from the chair with force and without mercy, without feeling stung by the electricity. Arthur can't believe that the electricity didn't hurt them! But Arthur still scared because he realized that now they had taken his mother. "No! Mama!"

One of the soldiers pushed him when he wanted to reach his mother's hand and Arthur immediately fell down. The mother realized that her beloved son being hurt decide to look back to see Arthur and trying to ignore the pain that stabbing deep until her bones. She tried to call out her son's name with her flashy green eyes. "Arth ... ur—"

Arthur tried to get up and run towards his mother again. He cried. "Please, stop! Don't hurt her!"

But he couldn't reach his mother because someone ran to hug him, to stop him. "Arthur!"

Arthur hit Francis's back while crying and keep screaming for his mother. "Let me go, Francis! They took my mother! Let me go! "

Francis tightened his arms even more and shook his head. His gaze looked in pain, but there is a sign of helplessness on it. "No, Arthur. Stay here. This is your mom's order for me."

Arthur hit Francis's back harder as the tear rushed down from his sorrowful eyes. "Let me go you filthy, human! This is not your place, Francis! Go away! They took my mother! I said LET me GO!"

Francis felt pain when Arthur hit his back mercilessly and he is still rebelling. Francis couldn't help it but also cry. There are tears in the corner of his eyes when he knows that the boy in his hug crying desperately and there's no one who can save him from feeling pain. His heart felt tight at Arthur's mournful voice but the things that he only can do is tightened his hug and shook his head. "No, Arthur."

Arthur cried harder when his mother had already left. He screamed and all his energy seems gone. Arthur cried in the hug of an noble boy who kept him from going after his mother. His legs went limp, his body slumped down with Francis who wouldn't let go of his hug to him. Arthur cried, screaming with all his might before his brother finally came.

Allistor entered the room in a panic and ran towards his crying brother. "Arthur!"

Arthur knew how cruel reality is. He will never forget that day, the day they took his mother.

The day that her mother never come back.

.  
.  
.

**"Scarborough Fair"**

****

A Prologue 

****

By: SashikiYuu

****

All Hetalia characters belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. 

****

Please enjoy the next chapter soon! 

****

.  
.  
.  


****


	2. Roses

**_I never thought about living a normal life. Born as a Tyrigan with all the destinies makes everything I want to do become limited. Romulus wasn't a good king and human and I hate him that much. As for life that was made just to wait for death, I decided to do something unusual._ **

**_I made a hole to escape and went outside the palace to the humans' territory…_**

* * *

"Another year to live."

Romulus leaned his back on his throne and exhaled in relief as he closed his eyes for a moment. His body fresher than usual because today he felt like eating something special and it makes him pleased than a normal day. Romulus; A king who has no wife but likes to 'play' with women, a king who has no children but he is the absolute one. The King remember what he just did but not for one thing, so he smiled at the man standing next to him. "Albert, how old do me now?"

Albert, a middle-aged man who actually both nobles and became The Hand of The King nodded. "Yes. As I recall it's probably seven hundred and fifty-two years."

Romulus raised an eyebrow. "Probably? Why is that?"

Albert swallowed hard because knew he just said something wrong and looked at the king with fear because his gaze made him a bit tense. No matter how long Albert became The Hand of The King and lived in the sphere of the palace, staring at the King's unpredictable gaze still scared him. "T-that was because I didn't live that long, your majesty. According to the history book given by the previous The Hand of The King, your age is more or less is that..."

Romulus looked at his right-hand man with a flat expression that made Albert felt tenser because he looked scared, and Romulus knew the meaning of that look. He smiled strangely at the blond man and laughed. "Oh, this is not good. I'm the King who is respected and feared by all humans. Of course, my strength is great, but why I forget such an important thing. I don't remember I've lived that long ..."

Albert just smiled awkwardly and continue to speak before he breaks his majesty's mood. "But congratulations. Tyrigan's soul that you have just taken will extend your life again."

Romulus smiled happily. "That's always been good news. You can be counted on, Albert. You have my thanks. Be happy."

Albert smiled. "It is an honor for me, your majesty." he said and somehow he could finally free from his tense.

Romulus didn’t answer when suddenly he had the desire to take the glass which contains the best-quality wine that had been prepared in the fancy table beside him and he sipped it. He let out a sigh of relief after the liquid entered his throat. "I like this one," he said then looked at Albert again. "Tell them I want this. A lot. If possible they must have this wine stock for the next fifteen years." ordered him as he laughs.

Albert acts as usual, try to be obedient. "As you please, your majesty."

Romulus relaxed his back to his throne again. Albert who had just wanted to leave to carry out his absolute orders, stopped when the king spoke again. "Speaking of which, how about your son? My future right-hand man? Who is his name again?"

Albert answered. "It's Fra—"

"Oh wait, I still remember it, Albert," Romulus said, interrupting his man. "Your son used to be that disobedient. I have told you that no human can enter the Tyrigans territory. But your son is one of them. You remembered it, right? That was a sin. Humans cannot live with criminals like them," he explained and looked towards Albert who is starting to scared again. Seeing the expression on his right-hand man, Romulus laughed loudly. "Interesting face! As you know, I didn't punish him because I remember that he is your child. I just saved your only beloved one ass."

Albert nodded brokenly between fear and gratitude. "Y-yes ... your majesty. I'm felt so grateful to you and for Francis, I promise that he will never enter the territory again."

Romulus played with his gold-plated wine glass and spin it around slowly, looking through all the motives with a flat face. "Francis, huh? What a good name."

Albert nodded respectfully. "Thank you, your majesty."

"And Tyrigans," he said suddenly. His brown iris stared at the glass he is holding intensely and then he grinned. "They are all mine. Green eyes, colorful hair. Blond, brown but oh, I like the red-haired one. I really like," the corner of his lips couldn't stop grinning when he thought that, but his smile disappeared when he remembered something. "But their words were as contemptible as their souls. Their mouths were all sharp. Even their green eyes looked disdainful when they saw me. Tyrigans really hate me and that's interesting."

Albert could only listen and can't say anything when his king in a bad mood. One mistake he made, then no doubt his life becomes dangerous. Being The Hand of The King wasn't entirely fun because apart from money, he can die faster than criminals must be executed.

Romulus has powers that normal people don't have.

"Albert." Said Romulus in sudden and made his right-hand man had a bad feeling about what will happen after this when he heard a tone of voice of his King that sounds serious, even the guards itself didn't dare to make even the slightest sound when the King's words sounded serious and echoing in that throne room.

Romulus smiled. "Are there still live red-haired Tyrigans? Bring him here."

Albert looked at his king worriedly. "But you have just taken one soul and that is—"

"I didn't take his soul so shut up and obey my words." said the absolute King with a sharp look.

Albert could only nod and obey his King's request. "Yes, your majesty."

"Oh, one more," Romulus added. "Let's throw a party."

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**"Scarborough Fair"**

**Chapter 1**

**By: SashikiYuu**

**All Hetalia characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**.  
.  
.**

Allistor laughed at Francis. "You naughty noble boy."

Francis just snorted and patted the sword that hung at his waist. "Who do you think I am if I can't escape and come here? But if I may guess, we might only be two years apart and as you know, I'm not a little boy."

Allistor turned around and then squatted. His hand stroked one of the Lunaire petals from hundreds of other flowers in the garden and smiled at it. "Tyrigans never care about age," he explained. "You should leave this garden or the soldier will get you here. Arthur might still be at home."

There's silence for a moment. No one wanted to continue the conversation with the two men. Francis stared blankly in the same direction that Allistor saw. He felt that a bunch of Lunaire flowers in front of him made him remembered the important conversation they both had talked about the day before, and he felt that the blue flowers somehow looking at him back. Francis looked at Arthur's brother's back sadly. Maybe his choice to come to this place wasn't a good thing, he regretted it a bit. "I'm sorry, Allistor."

"What for?"

Francis closed his eyes for a moment then looked back at the bunch of flowers in front of him. "For everything, I guess."

Allistor smiled as he continued to stroke the petals of the Lunaire flower in front of him. "I'm going to die, Francis. It's already at Eleven."

Francis downcasted. He knew everything, everything most humans didn't know about Tyrigan and its ins and outs. But when Allistor said that like there's nothing bad happened, he felt a deep sense of guilt. "I just ..."

Allistor rose and turned back to look at the human's face then he chuckled softly. "Don't put a face like that. You make me sad. Remember what I said yesterday?"

Francis could only look away, he couldn't look at green-eyed man anymore. Not all Tyrigans hate humans, and not all humans hate Tyrigans. Even the man in front of him now looks like his own brother. "Maybe... I'll see Arthur now."

Allistor nodded. "Go. Arthur might run away soon."

Francis looked at Allistor's face with a hard look to understand; an unreadable expression. For the moment he thought about death and his promise to him, Francis felt his feelings were complex; sad, disappointed, helpless, and anger mixed together. But the nobles man tried to keep him smiling as he looked at the Tyrigan. "Thank you, Allistor. I will do it. I promise."

Allistor nodded again. He knew Francis, the man he had been with for more than fifteen years can be trusted and made him relieved more than anything. "Francis," called him and the one who called immediately looked at him. "I leave Arthur with you."

The human almost doubting everything before he finally nodded. "Anything for him, Allistor." he said.

"And please, make sure she is fine. You can be the first person to hold him one day if you want." said Allistor, chuckling softly. His facial expression looks like half-joking, and half not. If it was a joke, it was a very bad joke for Francis because he couldn't imagine it.

Francis only made a slight smile. "I promise." he said briefly as he glanced at the Lunaire flower just before he turned back and left the red-haired Tyrigan alone.

On the other side, Arthur seems busy with his scattered book; it looks like he is looking for something. Some of the books that lying down in front of him such as magic books, history books, books about plants or gardening, and many more, but that wasn't what he looking for. His face looked confused until he finally screamed in frustration. "Damn it! Where is Miss Elizabeta's diary book?"

_"That's on your bed."_

Arthur sighed. "What about the book my mother gave me?"

The little creature didn't answer and instead asked, _"Why do you always carry that two books everywhere?"_

Arthur who is about to reach for the shabby brown-cover book on his bed stopped and stared miserably at the old book. "I feel my mother is with me," he said curtly and reached for the book again. "And miss Elizabeta."

The little fairy turned to the window behind him when she realized that someone is coming and he smiles at the man. _"That's cute."_

Arthur looked at the brown-cover of the book he is carrying. His gaze through the book seemed meaningful. "Yeah," he said briefly and looked at the fairy. "So where's the other book?"

 _"Here, on the table,"_ said the fairy who now sitting on the desk near the book that the Tyrigan meant. _"You're going to go outside again? Through that hole? I'm surprised you can fit in. At least your body is smaller than a man's normal size!"_

"At least the hole Lady Elizabeta made wasn't in vain. I consider it as a compliment, thank you," he said and immediately walked to get the book on the table and grabbed it then piled it up with the other book he is carrying. Arthur frowned as he looked at the chair and besides the other books that scattered everywhere on the floor, he still remembered that he had prepared his sling bag on a chair near the table. Arthur let out a tired sigh. "And where is my bag now."

Francis suddenly showed his face through the open window and smirked. "Yahoo, Arthur. Looking for this?"

Arthur know on that seconds he felt annoyed about the presence of the man he didn't want to see, plus the object he was looking for right in that man's hands. Arthur looked at him "Really?"

Francis had no intention of jumping in through the window to come to his house and greet the Tyrigan closely but chose to remain standing at his place. He lifted the sling bag to Arthur and about to throw it. "Catch it."

Arthur caught it carefully and wouldn't let the bag touch the ground for any reason. Arthur snorted with a sharp look to the uninvited human that standing outside his window. "If something's broken I will really kill you."

Francis ignored the threat and only looked at Arthur with a slightly worried look. "You want to see roses again?"

Arthur didn't immediately answer or said something but just focused on putting the two important books into his bag. He took some Lunaire flower seeds in a pocket at his table just in case and put them at the edge pocket of his bag because he didn't want the seeds overlapped with the books inside. Arthur let out a sigh and immediately wrapped his bag around his body. "None of your business. Just take care of yourself that might have been searched throughout the kingdom now."

Francis put on a fake sad face. "You greet me who had just come with struggles to meet you with harsh words. So mean."

"Shut up." Arthur ignored him and walked toward the door of his room.

Francis who saw that stopped his acting and actually looked at Arthur's back with a sad look. "Hey, I can get it to you as much as you want but you don't have to bother going out to endanger yourself, Arthur."

Arthur who is already holding the door handle glanced at the nobles man with a sharp gaze just before leaving. "You never know how it feels to be able to get out after being stuck in this rotten place, Francis. And don't follow me."

The wooden door finally closed with Francis who stunned at his place.

**~OwO~**

Alfred feels a bit unlucky today.

"I'm so sorry, Alfred. Maybe you'll get your salary next week. There are lots of things I have to do and need lots of money this week."

Alfred who is busy making a sword looked at his boss who had just gave him a nightmare. The blacksmith wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead with the back of his dirty hand and exhaled. He felt silent and could only imagine what would happen to him because he couldn't pay the rent of his room and the debt to the landlady later. 'This is bad.'

His boss looked at him with a slightly guilty look. "I know you've worked very hard to help me. But you know, there really is something that happened suddenly."

Alfred tried to beg with his dirty face. "But today I have to pay my rent and debt."

The old man shook his head slowly. "I still have to invest. But I promise I'll give you a salary next week. You can keep my word."

That fact is indeed heavy, so Alfred only sighed. "Right," he said helplessly. But in fact, he still felt uneasy if he came to that home later because Alfred didn't know where to find money anymore. Gosh, he's only a guy who willing to eat once a day to save money. But only being a blacksmith cannot perfectly adequate standard of living in a kingdom with high taxes, and that one week waiting for him felt too long to be able to face that fat old hag's scolding later.

The old man who became his boss chuckled and patted Alfred's back hard enough to make the owner jump forward. "That is youthful enthusiasm. I like young people who struggle for their lives," he said innocently when in fact Alfred didn't excited at all. He just felt hopeless. Now the boss's old eyes staring at the sword in his hand. "Oh! That one is good. You made it for someone?"

Alfred shook his head. "No, I made this for myself."

"For what?"

The blue-eyed man stared at the sword he made with difficulty and raised it, revealing each side of the sword's curve. "I'm a blacksmith. At least having one sword isn't a bad thing."

The boss just laughed. "You're right. But it's better if you make it to help someone."

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "That's not bad either."

The boss chuckled again. "You have worked hard since morning. Take a rest or make your eyes pleased to go for a walk on this sunny afternoon, boy."

For semi-adult and in a state of looking his true-self like Alfred, perhaps the best choice is to listen to the advice of their boss. And yes, the man decided to finish his work and take a short walk to buy lunch. At least in outside he can breathe fresh air and forget about how his wallet is doing.

Alfred now walks in the crowd of the market after he cleans his body and wears better clothes. During a time like this, the market always crowded and many people passing by to sell or buy. Alfred went to a stall selling various kinds of food that were friendly with his wallet. He smiled at the seller. "One steamed sweet potato and still warm, please."

"Here you go, lad."

The seller man in front of him gave what he wanted and he stared at the food with a starving look. Alfred took it quickly and gave him a few coins. "Thank you."

Alfred didn't intend to directly eat his food but searching for a comfortable place to eat. It is not that he doesn't like crowds, he just feels calmer to eat alone so he prefers to go and sit to his secret place because not many people go there and for him, it's a perfect place for lunch and even sleeps. Yes, his own shack.

One place he also likes besides his shack is the bridge that shows a clean and sparkling and beautiful river view from above so he could watch how the water flows with peace. A bridge that separates the place between peasants and the nobles. Alfred had just come on the bridge and now in front of him, at the end of the bridge, it shows the nobles' territory. He looked up and could see the extraordinarily, luxurious, and magnificent palace on the highest place where the King and his men live. This bridge is usually crowded by people passing by and went to the nobles territory to trade but today somehow is quiet.

Alfred stopped in his tracks and stared at the view beside him where the river flowed to an unknown end and enjoyed every second the spring breeze that tickled his face. Coming to this place always makes his stress and fatigue disappear. Alfred nodded. "Another one good day."

No doubt that today the weather is too good, so Alfred thought that the weather will endanger the warmth of his sweet potatoes because if he eats it when it's cold, that is a disaster for him and Alfred decided to continue his walks to his shack.

But actually, today he was indeed quite unlucky.

Alfred really wants to continue his walks but suddenly there is a man in a cloak who seems to be in a hurry and accidentally nudge his shoulder and yes, that man makes his innocent harm sweet potatoes which he bought with a great sacrifice of his money fell even his mouth haven't had a chance to bite it.

At that time, on that second, Alfred really wants to cry.

"Ah! What are you doing!"

The man in cloak paused for a moment and turned to him. "I-I'm sorry ..."

Alfred walked toward him with an annoyed face to scold him and if necessary to ask, he wants compensation. That man had just passed through the nobles territory so he certainly didn't mind to do it, right? Gosh, why Alfred who only eats once a day must be this miserable? "You must—"

But everything stopped when there was a wind that blew and accidentally managed to open the cloak of that man's head.

Alfred paused and blinked when he saw those eyes. The eyes that as green as the Emerald stones. "Green... eyes?"

Arthur groaned and immediately closed his cloak again and then quickly left Alfred who still remained silent.

Alfred, the man is still in silent at his place. He blinked a few times and his head was still thinking about what just happened. But he refused and laughed awkwardly. "There is no way...Tyrigans are here, right? They're just fairy tales, right?"

Maybe that's what Alfred thought, but maybe not because people said that Tyrigans was indeed lived in the palace. But whether is that true or not he didn't know. Whether the Tyrigans are alive or not, Alfred also didn't know. According to him, it was an ancient tale and no one had cared for them for hundreds of years. But in reality, he might have just seen one of those Tyrigans ...

Alfred shook his head trying to ward off the strange thought until finally, he realized that the object he was supposed to carry wasn't on his hands anymore. Alfred looked at the sweet potato that fell beneath him in surprise. "Ah! Damn!"

No compensation, no lunch.

Alfred crouched and staring at his lunch which had been covered with bacteria with a sad look. "Why the world is too cruel to me ..."

Maybe that's what he thought. But his blue eyes stared at something sparkling beneath him, something that looks like... a piece of gravel? But no, it's too good for a gravel and too small. Alfred picked up something small that caught his attention and looked at it with a wondering look. His blue eyes seemed to be amazed, it looks like he is seeing an object from another planet even though at first glance it did look like a piece of gravel. But what amazed him is that the object he is carrying let out a sparkling light. Whether the cloaked man accidentally dropped it or not, Alfred just thinks if it has a value.

"Th-This might be a diamond!" he said happily, full of hopes.

And poor Alfred is now turning into an energetic person again. He didn't care about his fell sweet potato or his lunch, but maybe the things he held on is hand could replace anything even rent his room! Maybe today he can eat well and buy new clothes, maybe today is his lucky day. Then he decided to go to cancel lunch —along with his hunger—and head for the jewelry shop in the nobles territory.

Alfred smiling eagerly at the strange-faced man with thick makeup especially the red lipstick on his lips  
that now looking at the thing that Alfred thought it was diamond. That jewelry shop owner sniffing it even staring intensely at it. No, Alfred didn't feel disgusted when he saw that man face, it's just the opposite. Alfred's face filled with hope when the man seemed to think hard when saw that little thing. His face looked very serious and Alfred patiently waited. "So? How much can I get for the price of the diamond?"

The owner looked that thing intensely then licked it. Alfred just gulped when he saw that. He takes his words. He felt disgusted now.

"This…"

Alfred returned smiling passionately when the red-lipstick man in strange clothes began to say something.

But maybe, today Alfred indeed very unlucky.

"This is nothing but a piece of gravel, you crazy boy!" the man throws the small object that Alfred thought it was really a diamond right on his forehead.

Alfred grimaced and held his forehead. "Hey, that hurts!" but he let go his hands. "Wait, no! I-I mean it's not an ordinary piece of gravel but it did sparkling! Can't you see it? You even licked it earlier!"

The owner shook his head and looked at Alfred with a boring look. "Who do you think I am that can't tell which trash and which is jewels, huh?"

Alfred stared at the diamond which in fact was just a piece of gravel on the table in disbelief. "But I swear I saw it differently! Maybe…maybe you should wear your glasses!"

The owner gave him an annoyed face. "If you doubting me then you look down on me, peasant!" he said harshly. "Go away from here!"

Alfred still trying to convince. "But—"

"I said get out!"

Alfred sighed heavily and took the small object and placed it at his pocket on his pants then left with a lost enthusiasm on his soul again. His face seems that listless. How many times has he felt bad today?

But his bad luck wasn't over.

Alfred fell on the ground with his belongings being forced out. He stared at the landlady with a disbelief look. What the hell just happened?

"Your mother is a whore! And you, her useless bastard boy who cannot pay your mother's debts and rent! Do you think I should be sorry for you all the time? Go away from this house and don't show your face to me, you bastard boy! Go rot with your poverty! "

Maybe today he is very, very unlucky. But Alfred wouldn't give up to be able to get shelter at least for tonight and he promised tomorrow he would pay whatever it cost because right now the money he had saved still not enough to pay rent so rather than have to sleep like a bum outside he tried to begged. "I'm begging you, madam! Please at least let me stay overnight! My boss give my salary next week and I cannot pay you now! Please understand!"

The fat old-hag looked at Alfred in disgust. "Don't expect to get my mercy again!" she said closed her door roughly.

Alfred, who was still sitting on the street just exhaled tiredly and started to fetch his belongings. He didn't care if people right now staring at him with laugh and make fun of him. Alfred stood with a listless face and cleaned his slightly dirty clothes because of mud. He intended to leave but he remembered something. Alfred yelled at the door of his former house. "My sword, madam!"

No answer.

Alfred took a breath and ready to shout louder. "My sword—"

The sword thrown so suddenly and hit right at his face and made his homemade sword fall with him. Alfred grimaced when his bottom touched the ground and his nose was bleeding. The poor man only exhaled tired and wiped his blood. "Damn ..."

Maybe today Alfred is very, very, very unlucky. No, maybe the worse is that he is the most unlucky man in the world. There was no salary, no lunch, no place to stay, and here he is now, walking through his as poor as him rickety old shack that roof was perforated. At least there is someplace he could use as a base to sleep better than nothing. He still must be thankful for today even though his stomach is now ringing for food.

The money he had saved to pay for the rent might not be bad if he use it to buy something to fulfill his stomach.

**~OwO~**

Arthur who right now staying in the garden far from the palace smiled happily at the red flower in front of him. He crouched down and stroked the rose which had always been his favorite flower. Arthur did come to a garden, but because he didn't want to take a risk going to the garden near the palace—even though there were more flowers there—he finally decided to go to a small garden and located in peasants territory. Hardly anyone would suspect him here and Arthur also liked the hustle and bustle of that simple village.

It feels free, it feels loose, it feels like he can breathe different air to just see various places outside the palace, even though he can't be able to open his hood to see everything, but at least his head still half-covered and keep his eyes so Arthur felt quite grateful for that.

_"You really like those flowers, huh?"_

Arthur smiled. "Of course," but then his smile disappeared. "Don't talk to me here, talk later. You make me sound like a crazy person talking to himself."

The little fairy laughed and let out her shrill voice.

Arthur was too focused on seeing the flowers around him. There are flowers other than Roses, but there aren't many of them. At least he can be happy to see it.

The fairy opened the conversation and said, _"You know, Arthur. You can meet a lot of fairies besides me in the forest!"_

Arthur canceled his activity to seeing the flowers then looked at the fairy. "Forest?"

The fairy nodded. _"Of course! Did I ever tell you? There are still many fairies that live without being surrounded by humans. I'm just one of them. You can see them with different types besides a forest fairy like me!"_

Arthur stood and looked at the fairy besides him. "Why didn't they see me? I mean, I could see them too. Why you were the only one who wants to saw me?"

 _"I-I don't know..."_ the fairy laughed awkwardly. _"But maybe a lot of fairies no longer believe if Tyrigans could see them anymore because the last Tyrigan who could see us was four hundred years ago."_

Arthur paused. That is not a good news.

The fairy continued. "If you want, I can take you there. You may call it fairy village because it is deep enough in the forest and free of Romulus's magic. Believe me." she said with a smile and flew around Tyrigan's head. _"I can give you my strength every night if you don't bring Lunaire flower seeds."_

Arthur stunned when he heard that. It was truly a new things that he didn't know. Freed from the palace sounds a good news? Yes. But Romulus and his brother? No. Arthur did like flowers, but he also liked fairies because for him they were unique little creatures that unfortunately only he could see them among the other Tyrigans. He never knew if there were still many of them still alive. As his mother told him before, Tyrigans and the fairies lived in peace ...

_"Are you going to leave, Arthur? I promise I will accompany you."_

Arthur paused. His green eyes glanced at the forest which only could be seen at the lower ground and far from where he is now standing, still at the high ground. You need to come down to many peasants villages if you want to go there. But he shook his head. "Maybe next time. I'll prepare it. I can't leave my brother there alone."

The fairy looked disappointed but she smiled again. _"Then? What are you going to do now?"_

Arthur chuckled. "I will still be here for a while until I satisfied to see these flowers. Then after that, I will go to the city to—"

_"Arthur! Look at that!"_

The fairy looked at something scary. Arthur's speech was interrupted when the fairy beside him pointed at something with his little index finger. Arthur followed through finger's direction and his green eyes widened in surprise when he saw black smoke rising in the air. "What ... is that?"

The fairy flew higher and saw the location where the smoke was coming from, then she flew quickly towards Arthur and showed a very panicked face. _"This is bad, Arthur! There is a fire and it came from inside the palace!"_

Arthur who heard it immediately ran quickly to the palace without thinking about anything again but his safety. He passed many people and he bumped into many of them but Arthur didn't care, as long as his hood still covered his eyes and nothing bad happened to his family. He hoped.

But he had a bad feeling about the fire.

Arthur ran as fast as he could, crossed the bridge, and returned to the area of the nobles territory then took an alternative path towards the back of the palace to avoid the loyal guard soldiers by entering a small artificial forest that almost surrounds the palace except the front. Arthur ran through it until he found a large wall behind the palace then starts looking for a hole that connects the outside world and where he should be. The hole is right behind a bush and Arthur hurriedly entered it.

After he got out, even in a slightly dirty condition, he was shocked by something very bad. He saw that the black smoke looked very close to where he standing now and at that time he felt the bad feeling that he had thought before become true because the fire wasn't only in the palace, but was in the residence of the Tyrigan territory.

Arthur ran through many houses and found out where the fire supposed to be. The closer he was to the black smoke, his feeling was getting worse.

"Arthur!" called someone.

Arthur turned and looked at Lily who looked that panicked. "Where have you been? Y-you must..."

Arthur walked toward the girl with a face that was no less as panicked as her. "What happened, Lily? Tell me!"

The girl swallowed hard and her body seemed to tremble slightly. She seemed speechless and began to point in the direction where the smoke was. The girl cried. "Hurry ..."

Without speaking again, without thinking twice, Arthur understood the girl's gaze and immediately ran away. He felt that there were a lot of Tyrigans who were now staring at him in worried but he brushed aside his bad thoughts and assumed that everything would be alright, yes.

Arthur couldn't think clearly and the first thing he thought about is how his brother's condition now. His green eyes looked at everything surrounded him and tried to find his brother, and he just found that the red-haired man is standing a few metre away in front of his house that full of the dancing fire. Arthur ran toward him. "Brother!" exclaimed him.

Allistor, who had been staring at his house that was barely left now turned to his brother and smiled. "Oh, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head in disbelief at the condition of his house now in such a close distance. Everything is gone. Everything is just a memory right now. Everything in his house had eaten by fire. He placed his hand at his slag bag that still saving his precious things and stared sadly at his house and hoped his brother will give him an explanation of what was happening. "Why did it happen...?"

Before the older brother explained or even say something, there is a sign of something bad happened and the trumpet of the palace had blown. Arthur knew the soldier soon will come to this place in a short time. Allistor stared at him with a gentle smile that Arthur couldn't understand. He just lost his house and what the hell is that smile?

"Listen to me, Arthur," he said in a normal voice like nothing bad had happened. "I won't last any longer."

Arthur didn't believe what his brother just said because now their house had burned and why did he talk about death? The younger brother shook his head. "No, no, no! What are you talking about? I know we will all die but you still have time left!"

Allistor shook his head. Arthur who still looked panicked and sad and confused now surprised when his brother's gentle hands touched his cheeks. "Listen to me, Arthur. You have to get out of here."

Arthur didn't understand. He might have been a terrible brother but now isn't the right time to throw him away. Arthur brushed his brother's hand off his cheek and looked at him seriously. "I will not gonna leave you! I will stay here with you! So please—"

"Arthur," Allistor interrupted and looked at his brother with a hard-to-understand gaze on his face. He looked like someone that willing to die and Arthur hate that look. "Right now Tyrigans can't live without Lunaire flowers. But you can. You're special."

Arthur shook his head again. "I can't either! I can only see one fairy but I still need strength from the moonlight and Lunaire flower! What are you talking about, brother?"

Now Allistor looked at his brother with a bitter smile. "Get out of here, Arthur. Be free."

"You are mad!" said Arthur angrily. He didn't understand what the hell his brother's actually wanted to say. What is he talking about? He is also a Tyrigan who needs Lunaire flowers to survive.

"Listen to me, Arthur," Allistor spoke with emphasis at his every word. "If you can meet the other fairies, you can gain strength and broke the seal."

"But I—" Arthur's words were interrupted when he saw that his brother's green eyes seemed to glow rather than usual and that was a bad sign.

A second later the thing Arthur was afraid of happened when his brother fell on the ground. Allistor coughed because of a sudden pain without warning in his chest and he screamed in pain when he felt his body covered with hundreds of watts of blue electricity which made him difficult to breathe and the pain felt like his soul being pulled up.

Arthur froze at place when he saw his brother in pain. His body trembled with fear and his mouth opened without let any words. He knew the pain, he felt it many times in his life. But now his brother seemed different with the electricity coming out of his body and the pain that made his green eyes look even worse. Arthur still remembered, he still remembered clearly that his mother felt the same pain as his brother felt right now…

That meant one thing.

Allistor still clutching his aching chest and now staring at his only family with a terrible ook. "Go."

Arthur shook his head. His body felt stiff and he couldn't move to save his brother, just like his mother. He never felt so much hesitation and doubt in his entire life, but he also never seen his brother's face that painful and still begged to him like that and everything became horror when he looked at the soldiers run flocked towards him. "Brother, I—"

"I'm going to die, Arthur!" shouted Allistor while still in pain. He looked up with all his strength he had and stared at his younger brother who is standing in front of him with a serious look. "What's the point of you living here if I'm dead!"

Arthur shocked to hear that and without realizing it, tears had flowed down to his cheeks and he looked at his brother who still struggling with the piercing pain. "I…," Arthur clenched his fists and his tears fell even heavier. He wasn't ready to lose his only family but when he realized that the soldier approaching closer, he looked at his brother with a sweet smile... for the last time. "I love you, brother."

The blond-haired man turned around and immediately ran to the wall and went to the hole to escape.

Allistor smiled. Even though he felt weak with the electricity in his body that seemed to absorb all his energy, he could still smile and staring at the back of his brother who had gone away before the soldiers came to arrest him.

Arthur by then made up his mind.

He hates his destiny.

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[A/N]: This is for the chapter one! As usual, im sorry for my mistakes in this chapter :”)**   
>  **I hope you guys still with me because in the next chapter, there will be more USUK for sure!**


	3. Kill Me

**_There were so many people that I've seen. I never knew that the outside world was as big and beautiful as I couldn't even imagine. Who cares that the outside world would be dangerous for a Tyrigan like me if it turns out I can find a very important person in my life?_ **

**_That was the first time I met Gilbert..._ **

* * *

Romulus is actually having a great time at his party. His words were totally absolute and a few hours after he asked to throw a party, of course, everything went smoothly; it did happen, and this afternoon everyone was happy. The throne room looked very much luxurious and filled with many nobles who talked (in their extremely expensive clothes to meet the King), joked, discussed economic and business issues while sipping on the best quality wine and lots of elegant food already prepared. Romulus wasn't that happy or too bored. He just felt that he held parties so often that he almost forgot what to do besides acting like an arrogant king and mostly sat in his throne while staring at the room filled with hundreds of 'good' people in front of him. Everything was as usual until when his ears heard the sound of the trumpet sounded.

The King himself almost never heard that sound for a long time. Romulus frowned when Albert came to him and told him about something bad and so the crowded room was immediately quiet.

Romulus exhaled. "That's bad and I had to build a house again. Such nonsense! But I don't like them doing whatever they want," he said with a glare at his face and everything seems serious but on one hand, he still looked calm. No one dared to make a sound in that room when they heard that the King was in trouble.

Albert denied. "But we still don't know whether the fire was caused by the Tyrigans or unintentional, your majesty."

"You don't need to think about it. Whoever dares to ruined my rules will die soon. You will know once you see the situation, Albert," he said with a grin and then he chuckled. "Too bad. Even though they live not so long but there is someone who try to speed up death. That's really fun."

Albert no longer denies but nodded. "Yes, Your majesty. I will order the soldiers to put out the fire immediately. So according to your information, this case will have more investigation to find out—"

Romulus raised his eyebrows and looked at Albert flatly and slightly annoyed. "You don't see me having a party?"

Albert gulped then looked down. He just ruined his majesty's mood and he knows he is in total danger. "My apologize, Your majesty. I will take care of that Tyrigan."

Romulus smiled—or smirked. "Very good. That's your job, Albert. I'm counting on you."

Albert nodded respectfully. "Yes, your majesty. I will excuse myself." He immediately excused himself then the king's right hand went to the elite soldiers and gave instructions to them. The soldiers carried out their duties and broke through the party crowd to go to the Tyrigans territory. Normally, only elite soldiers and Romulus can go there because Romulus will never allow any ordinary humans that he never give permission to go in. Albert had only once in his life went to Tyrigans territory, forced, because of his beloved son when he was a child. It wasn't a great experience, it brought him a worse and traumatic memory... 

And back then until now, he truly hated the green-eyed creatures and their rotting places.

Romulus rose from his throne and spread his arms wide with a smile, looking to everyone in his room. "Forgive the impoliteness of mine because something shouldn't have happened. Now, now. Let's continue the party," he ordered. A second later the room become lively again and some classic music accompanied their euphoria. All the nobles acts like nothing happened anything about Tyrigans and just didn't give a damn. The king now busy with women who just colonized his throne. One of them dancing in front of him, the other pouring a glass of wine to him, and there's one who tried to tease him in very exotic ways. Romulus indeed enjoying his party. For now. 

After Albert gave instructions to the soldiers, he walks to searching his son in the middle of the crowd. He could see Francis was chatting with a girl that he knew and walked towards him, looked at his son with a cold, sharp gaze. "Stay here, boy. You promised me that you won't go to that place again no matter what. Talk to your fiance, Francis. Don't mess up this party. "

Francis smiled happily at his father's presence while holding a glass of wine. "Ah, Father. There you are."

Albert glared at his son. "Watch your word, Francis. You have to know which place you have to call me father and which place isn't. "

Francis chuckled even though he just did that on purpose. "My apologize, Lord Bonnefoy, The Hand of the King. I will do whatever you say," said him politely then he gave a wink to the girl beside him who immediately became embarrassed and blushing madly, fallen to his devilish charm. 

Looking at his son's attitude made Albert slightly relieved. He knew Francis had already immersed in the party and acts like his duty as a noble and doing the manner he had already taught. Feeling satisfied, Albert walked away from the crowd and went to take care of the Tyrigans, leaving his son. 

Albert never thought that today's jobs taking care of Tyrigan and stuff was that easy because he had to deal with people he hated most. But there's something that he should be worrying about when a soldier who came over to him hastily and told him about the information that made him feel he would die quickly when he told the king. Albert reentered the party room then walked towards Romulus who is busy fondling with a woman. The king's right hand was sweating coldly. In fact, he didn't want to interrupt his activities, but on the other hand, there was a serious matter that he must told the king no matter what. 

Albert cleared his throat. "Y-your majesty ..."

Romulus stopped his groping-ass activities and glanced at Albert who looked really tense with annoyed eyes. "Are you blind that you can't see me having intimate activities, Albert? Too old for that?"

Albert gulped and tried to stay calm. "T-there is something bad just happened, your majesty."

Romulus glared at him. "I don't want to hear if it's about Tyrigans."

Albert might indeed on the verge of death, but the blond-haired man still had to do what he supposed to do."B-but this is a serious matter, your majesty. Because there is one Tyrigan who just ran away."

Romulus narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

Albert swallowed hard again. "There is a Tyrigan who escaped from the palace."

Silent. Romulus just silent at the moment while staring at Albert with an intense gaze. That was funny, really. A Tyrigan just ran away? That trash creature? Romulus couldn't understand. The king burst out loud laughter and all eyes in that room stared at him immediately. "Tyrigan ran away? That's impossible!"

Albert shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry, your majesty. But that just happened. It seems like this all wasn't a coincidence. "

Romulus let go of his hand on the woman's ass beside him and sat in an upright position again. "That was interesting, very interesting! Tyrigans can't live without the power of Lunaire flowers and one of them just run away? What a nonsense! I don't know why they all want to die so bad!" said him as he laughing and followed by the whispers of the guests in the room that now looked at each other, wondering something when they heard the word 'Tyrigans'.

Albert nodded. "Yes, your majesty. I will order the soldiers to—"

"No. You don't have to do that," said him. Romulus resting his chin with on his hand crossed his leg and show his playful grin. His face never looked that _happy_ about Tyrigans. "He will die. Just see if he can survive out there."

Nobody noticed that a pair of blue irises now stared at the king in front of him with a full of hatred expression, that charming face suddenly become darker. Francis decided to disappear in the crowd.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Scarborough Fair"**

**Chapter 2**

**By: SashikiYuu**

**All Hetalia characters belong to _Hidekaz Himaruya_. **

Please Enjoy! 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arthur glanced toward the surroundings when he felt if he was already far from the crowd. He was still not in the forest, but the only things around him were empty land and a few trees. Arthur stopped running and tried to breathe normally while wiping off his sweat and his remaining tears. He wasn't tired, not at all. But his sorrowful face showed that he felt lost; there's still pain left. After he escaped from the palace Arthur couldn't stop himself from crying and now he had completely lost his way.

That night, Arthur felt extreme pain and he could only think about death. Death is better than anything right now. 

Arthur bit his lips and gazed sadly at the shining moon above his head. "I ... why didn't I die with him?"

The fairy beside him was silent. She knew the man's feelings and intended to try to calm him down but when she looking at that face, it felt like it was impossible. Arthur felt despair. _"Arthur..."_ said the little fairy quitely. 

Arthur knew, he just lost the figure of someone valuable to him. Back then, it was his mother, and now _that_ man also taking his brother away from him. It felt unfair, everything is unfair. Arthur staring at the moon floating far above him in silence, he felt completely hopeless. But it made him realized that he was resting on a new place; a place that is wider, more beautiful and more peaceful and it's all outside the palace. 

The spring breeze blows coolly and managed to open the hood that covered his head, and shows sparkling green eyes that reflecting radiant moonlight. A single Tyrigan stood in the middle of the night and smiled sadly at the moon and suddenly it made his whole body glowing. 

Arthur frowned. Glowing? Why is his body glowing when he did nothing but just staring at the moon? Arthur realized that his body did indeed emit bright light and that made him a little surprised. He stared at his whole body. "This is ..."

_"That's my magic,"_ said the fairy as she smiled sweetly to the Tyrigan and she pushed his small hands forward to him, giving Arthur her magic. _"I promised you to protect you, and I don't want to see you die no matter what. Not for now, Arthur. "_

Arthur stared at the little fairy with a disbelief look. "But ... how?" the Tyrigans immediately remembered the words of his mother and his brother about him who was born to be a special Tyrigan, but Arthur only thought if it had nothing to do with him that could see the fairies. 

_"The magic that I have is the same as the Lunaire flower's light. At least for today you can still live,"_ she said with a genuine smile. _"You can see me, Arthur. And I still can give you my magic. "_

His hair and the cloak that he wore swaying because of the little fairy's magic. He still couldn't believe if there was a great power flowing over his body. Arthur hadn't even touched the Lunaire flower but now he felt the same power. It was incredible and powerful, and beautiful before a few seconds later the light that came out of his body disappeared together with the night wind that blows softly. Guilt spread on his feelings when he felt ten times much better than before and then he decided to look at the fairy with a guilty look. "I'm sorry…"

The fairy chuckled and flew closer towards Arthur. _"What are you talking about? Everything will be alright. I believe it!"_

Arthur was silent. He did want to die, but the fact a few minutes ago made him realize that there's still a chance for him to live given by the little fairy who just saved him, and now sitting on his shoulder. Arthur snorted and smiled at her. "Don't expect too much."

_"But you know, if only the tree were still there, maybe all Tyrigans could see me and we would get enormous strength!"_

Arthur chuckled and then walked again. "You're right. But unfortunately, that tree is no longer exist."

The fairy just smiled broadly. _"You know what, Arthur. If only humans could see me, I want to be able to get to know Francis!"_ she said happily. 

Arthur frowned when he imagines the face of that annoying nobleman and sighed. "Turns out you have a bad taste in choosing men," he said with a bored expression on his face, then he remembered something. "Ah."

The fairy looked at him confused. _"What's wrong?"_

"You're right. Didn't I just leave the palace?" said him then smiled mockingly at the fairy. "I'm terribly sorry to say this to you but I will never meet him again."

The fairy tilted her head, her face innocent. _"Do you feel sad about being separated from him?"_

Arthur stared at the fairy with a look of disbelief. "You must be kidding! I'm not _sad_ to lose him! That human is really annoying. Yes, that damn frog! "

The fairy just laughed. _"But I don't think he's a bad person."_

Arthur snorted. He is not bad but infuriating. "Then can you stop teasing me and just help me find a place to sleep tonight? "

The fairy put on a frown. _"Aren't you going to the forest, Arthur?"_

"I did want to go to the forest but I think it's a bit impossible if I came tonight. I don't know what will happens in there and surely it will be dangerous." He explained.

The fairy paused for a second and thought before finally nodding. _"You're right! We're still not ready to go there. Forest is vast! You need to search for some foods, Arthur."_

Food? Arthur stunned. He had just got terrible news and now he felt he was in a calamity. "I ... don't have the money that humans normally use to buy food..." Arthur swallowed. "What should I do!"

_"Ah!"_ the fairy pointed at something. _"Arthur! There's a shack there!"_

"Listen to me!" cried him.

_"You can sleep there tonight, Arthur! Isn't that good news?"_ said the fairy and smiled at him. 

Arthur sighed heavily and decided to accept his fate now. Maybe he will find another way to survive later and whatever it is, it could fill his stomach and throat. "Yes, that's good news. Thank you. Very helpful. "

The fairy smiled happily and pointed at the rickety shack with enthusiasm. _"Get out of your spirits, Arthur! We're going there!"_

Arthur sighed again and walked towards the old shack in the side of the road not far from him. "Yes, ma'am."

At least have a place to spend the night today, Arthur is quite grateful.

On the other hand, Alfred was walking to return to his shack with a warm sweet potato in his hand. He had eaten at a tavern earlier and filled his stomach. It felt like a long time to think when the last time he enjoyed the fine dining in a tavern because his poor life forced him to save money sadistically. But also because this afternoon he got incident and failed to eat his sweet potato, Alfred decided to buy the new one so now he is free to eat it. Seeing the food that he brought made him quite happy and forgot the bad things that happened to him earlier. Hey, if you're not happy, then at least your stomach is full. 

Alfred smiled and hummed as he walked to return to his gorgeous shack and couldn't wait to eat his warm sweet-potato. Everything was in peace. 

Yes, peace, only by yourself. That's probably what Alfred thought. But he narrowed his eyes when he looked at someone in a cloak who wants to enter his shack as he please and hey! He knows that person!

"Wait— you!" Alfred shouted and pointed to Arthur, who just wanted to get in there. "What are you doing in my shack!"

Arthur stunned, shocked when someone called him and he immediately covered his eyes with the hood on his head. Arthur gave the alarm to his mind to be careful but it seemed that he knew the voice… 

Alfred walked towards him quickly and stared at the figure that caused his sweet potato fell this afternoon. "I said, what are you doing here!"

Arthur paused for a moment but he decided to not going to listen to what the man said and immediately entered the shack but Alfred went to him faster and pulled his robe to stopped him. Arthur tsking in disgust.

Alfred placing his hands on his hips, staring at the Tyrigan in dislike. "What are you doing here?" asked hum, but Arthur just silent, or maybe pretending to not hear anything because he doesn't want to deal with humans. Alfred looked at the man with a strange look and try to investigate something when suddenly he remembered the incident this afternoon and he was sure, his sense of sight was still quite good when he saw those eyes. "You are...Tyrigan, right?"

Alfred could see the shoulder of the man wrapped in cloak was slightly raised which meant the man was shocked. But Arthur who felt his identity was revealed chose to ignore anything about it and immediately stepped foot into the shack, try to stay away from the man. 

Alfred instantly became annoyed and pulled the Tyrigan's cloak again but this time it was harder to make the hood came off and show his blond hair dancing by the wind...

Arthur who immediately felt in danger turning around and dismissed Alfred's hand from his cloak. "Don't touch me!"

Those green eyes... Alfred was silent, stunned, and it felt like he was bewitched into those attractive eyes that he had never seen before. It looked brighter than the morning sky, sparkling in the dim moonlight, and more beautiful than any stones in the world, the color that made him sink in the midst of the silent night was truly like a shiny Emerald stone. The man that standing in front of him today was truly a Tyrigan. 

"You…," said Alfred quietly. The Tyrigan in front of him that realized if his head was exposed become panicked, but this time Alfred's hand stopped him for not letting him away and looked at the Tyrigan eyes in serious. "I already knew it! Those eyes! That's why, uh..."

The Tyrigan brushed Alfred's hand roughly and stared at him sharply. "I said don't touch me!"

Alfred was surprised by the attitude of the Tyrigan and became slightly annoyed. "Hey, that was really rude! I only asked what you did in my shack but you didn't answer it!"

Arthur frowned. He didn't accept being blamed. "You're the first one who dare to dare to touch me, you dirty human! I just—"

**GROOOWL~**

"..."

"..."

Alfred stared at the man in front of him who is blushing like hell with a flat face. "So that was uh... the sound of your stomach? Quite loud, huh?"

Arthur glared at Alfred with a face between shame and anger. "I-It was your fault, you idiot!"

"Why it was my fault!"

Arthur had never felt so embarrassed in his life, not even once and it was because of human. His nose just accidentally smelled the food the man was carrying, but why did it all turn out like this. 

Arthur's body trembled for some reason; maybe because he's too shy, maybe it was because he wants to kick the man in front of him badly. This was all his stomach fault, but it was also because he forgot to eat dinner and instead ran away from the palace and become homeless. That guy wasn't completely guilty but why do all the humans he meets have to be this annoying? 

"T-this is your fault!" he stammered and his green eyes glanced at the sweet potato held by the man in his hand. "T-t-this is y-your—"

Alfred burst out a laugh when he realized what the man had seen in him, then he offered the sweet potato he had bought and gave it to the starving Tyrigan in front of him. "You can have it if you want."

But Arthur is Arthur, who had always been taught by his mother not to deal with humans and ignoring people he didn't know (except Francis, of course, accidentally). So the Tyrigan slammed down the sweet potato that Alfred had given to him and made that innocent food fell back to the ground, this time deliberately and it made Alfred screaming dramatically seeing his poor sweet potato.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he screamed and looked at Arthur who just looking away with his haughty face and that made him even more irritated. "Do you know that sweet potato is the best to eat while they are still warm? Jeez! How can you be so cruel to me when I still need to save money to survive? I never waste my food!"

Arthur looked at the man that now crouched down with an innocent face. "That's your problem?"

Alfred looked at his sweet potato that lying on the ground for the second time with a desperate face before he decided to got up and walked closer to Arthur and squinted at his Tryrigan face. "I was kind enough to give it to you but why did you do that? If you don't like to just say it!"

Arthur that felt the man in front of him closer enough to made him alert try to walk backward slowly and snorted, still his arrogant face. "It's none of your business and I don't want to deal with humans. Know your place and go away," he said and turned his body toward the shack. 

"For crying out loud, that shack is mine!" said him with a furious tone. Alfred, that man was already more than pissed off pulled that cloak again and made Arthur looked at him with a growl.

Arthur glared. " _What_ , are you doing!" 

Alfred let out a tired sigh. He had no idea why Tyrigan he met for the first time could be this hard only to chat. His imagination shattered when he thought that Tyrigans could actually be nice somehow, but turned out to be not. "Look. I know you were the person who dropped my sweet potato this afternoon and my sweet potato just now and I know that you're a shitty Tyrigan but listen to me," Alfred inhaled deeply. "t

That rickety shack _is_ mine. "

Arthur put on a disgusted face. "You are that poor, huh?"

"Don't look at me with that look!"

"Wait!" Arthur said briefly with a very serious face and trying to tell Alfred to stop talking when he suddenly pointed his palm right in front of the human face. " _Don't_ move."

Alfred just put on a non-understanding face that looked a bit tired. Tired of debating the non-human creature. "I don't understand what is your purpose to come here, but what the hell are you doing?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, still putting his palm in front of the man and Alfred could only sigh. " _Don't_ speak."

The blue-eyed man frowned. "Huh—"

"I said close your mouth!" Arthur said furiously and looked at the taller man in front of him with a serious face that looks like a parent who was scolding his child. Arthur stepped back one step and kept staring at those blue eyes. "I know you certainly don't understand much about Tyrigans, or have you forgotten that Tyrigans have enough power to create a hole in your heart. So if you still dare to talk or move, I'll make sure tomorrow only your name is left."

"Wha—" Alfred took a few steps back to avoid Tyrigan's palm in front of him with a shock. Alfred didn't sense any lie from his serious face and come to think of it... He had indeed heard that Tyrigans had enormous power! Alfred swallowed hard at Arthur who was still pointing his hand at him. "D-Don't joke around! Why are you—"

Arthur squinted and looked at him sharply. " _Mouth_."

Alfred immediately closed his mouth and repeatedly shook his head hoping that that hand didn't let out something like a light beam or the worse is, he died on the spot. Alfred's heart was beating fast and there was a sweat dripping on his forehead... Why in the world he did have to deal with him?!

Arthur looked at Alfred—who looked so scared— and grinned. "I thought you were stupid, but you made the right choice."

Alfred still closing his mouth, didn't dare to move even an inch and nodded his head many times that could be a sign that he still loved his life. Arthur that already a little far step away from the man exhaled slowly and his green eyes seemed to glow. 

The Tyrigan took another one step back. "Now ..."

Alfred, who still in tense looked at Arthur with an anxious look, hoping that the Tyrigan won't do anything to him. But it would be nice if he didn't look at that smile.

Arthur grinned even more. "Run!" he said while laughing mockingly and ran into the rickety shack, leaving Alfred who was still in fear and anxiety and looked like a fool out there. 

Alfred who saw the damn Tyrigan had entered his hut only put on a shocked face and he couldn't believe what just happened. That Tyrigan was just cheated him!

Alfred made a fist and screamed. "You shitty Tyrigan!"

**~OwO~**

And somehow, their quarrel can stop.

The shack was indeed rickety and was no longer suitable to live in, but today it was something special. The door-less shack is now inhabited by two creatures of a different race; one is human, the other is Tyrigan, and by any chance, there was a fairy too. Both of them surprisingly willing to share that place together for one night, but of course grudgingly on the other sides.

Alfred squinted at Arthur, who was drawing a line with a branch. Than man still annoyed because of what that Tyrigan did to him and somehow, he thought that no one indeed is a good person in this world. Everything is sucks. Peace was bullshit. 

"This is my territory! Don't ever come to here, boy!" explained Arthur then threw the branch that he used to make the line anywhere and looked at Alfred with a sharp look. "I told you."

Somehow it all turned out like this, and he didn't know why. Alfred was being a good boy today except for his unluckiness. The blue-eyed man grimaced at Arthur. "Geez, why do I have to share a place with you? Why don't you go back to the palace? I bet you even have a beautiful house there, a warm bed, delicious food, and oh my lord! You don't even have to pay rent!" 

The fire ruined everything, no one will obstruct his intention to not return to the palace. Arthur took off his cloak, showing how different his clothes with what Alfred use, fold it as neatly as possible so he could use it as a pillow and not forget to placed his precious bag beside the haystack he used as his bed. "You don't need to know my business."

Alfred snorted. "Of course there is! This place is mine and why should I listen to you!"

Arthur didn't answer and was busy checking kinds of stuff on his bag. He must be careful if something bad happens to him because now he is in different circumstances, so he must prepare it. He had no weapons, but at least he could use his magic that could cause humans to feel pain, maybe. 

Alfred exhaled and leaned his body on the same haystack with both hands behind his head as a pillow and stared at the half roofless of the shack so he could look directly to the sky. Sleeping in here actually not that bad but remembering someone beside him is beyond annoying making him pout. "You have strange thick eyebrows. But at least you have beautiful eyes," he said, and it was honesty because he really liked those green eyes. But remembering what Tyrigan had just done to him made his forehead twitched in irritation. "But you have a bad personality."

"Wha—!" Arthur turned and looked at him with anger. "Who are you say having a bad personality? Just stop your rambling and sleep. I promise tomorrow you will not see me again." Swore him. Arthur tried to remain calm and looked back at his stuff but he stunned when his eyes stared at the book cover full of flowers that his mother gave to him years ago. There was a sign of sadness in those eyes and Arthur sighed. He just...missed his mother so much. "You just don't know. This eye is a disaster. "

Alfred only glanced at the back of the Tyrigan, feeling something off. He knew that the Tyrigan beside him was thinking something. Alfred actually wanted to know more about the Tyrigans, he really wants to ask him few questions like 'who are you people' or something like that but he knew maybe now wasn't the right time and he didn't want to broke the man's feelings because he has no right to know more in detail. Alfred wet his lips and decided not to discuss it again then looked up at the sky. "Oh! The star is out of sight!"

Arthur turned to him. "What did you say?"

Alfred shrugged. "The star is out of sight but it's okay. I've slept here when it was raining. You can be in my area if you want, right there." He pointed out the place. "Dry and clean. It's usually flooding at yours," he said with a grin. At least he had a reason for revenge.

Arthur glanced up, watching the sky from that roofless right above him in surprise. "Oh, no." Arthur immediately looked around to try to find something and that was more than enough to make Alfred confused. "Hey!" called Arthur.

Alfred wrinkled his forehead. "What? Who are you calling?"

Arthur got up, decided to went outside the shack and searching for someone in a panic. Because when he looked up at the sky, the moonlight was gone; covered in dark clouds and that means, his little fairy was gone, nowhere to be seen and his body getting weaker. 

Arthur looked around worriedly as his face became pale and felt hard to breathe. He had experienced this before but now he is outside the palace and no Tyrigans or even his brother could help him. There are no Lunaire flowers in here and the fairy always seems to disappear when there was no moonlight at night even though he knew his little fairy will return, but it still feels odd. 

Arthur walked into the shack with a listless face. His body still holds strength, but the loss of moonlight makes him feel weaker than usual. Everything will be fine, the fairy will be fine, yes. Arthur convinced himself.

But his body suddenly fell.

Alfred, who was still in the haystack— relaxing— snorted at Arthur that now prostrating for some reason. "Why? You changed your mind that I was a good person and now you want to apologize for what you have done to me with that prostration?" he said an arrogant tone, but Arthur still didn't budge. That was too much doing prostrating to get his apologize. "Okay, okay. I forgive you and now rise. "

Arthur still didn't budge and instead clutched his chest... Alfred frowned. He stopped his relaxed position and sat upright. "Hey, I already told you that I forgive you. Get up!"

The Tyrigan didn't consider this day to be _that day_ and then his body trembled because of the familiar pain in his chest. His body let out a bright glow and he coughed when he barely breathed. His lungs felt like they were stepped on and when his heart felt like it was being pulled, Arthur screamed in pain. 

"AAARGH!"

Alfred widened his eyes as he stared at the Tyrigan's body that suddenly glowing and immediately ran towards him with a panicked face and half confused about what to do. "Oh, lord! What is that? What happened!" Arthur held his chest when he felt the seal begin to react and scream in pain even more. Alfred looked at his tortured face and the tears flowing from his eyes in surprise. He didn't know what to do because he had never dealt with Tyrigan before. "Hey— oh, shit! I don't even know what your name is but tell me what I should do!"

Arthur squeezed the ground beneath him and bit his lower lip as hard as he could and that fresh red liquid came because he struggling not to scream. The green eyes that seemed to endure the pain looked up at Alfred who still confused and panicked, and afraid. "You!"

Alfred nodded quickly. "Yes! Tell me what I should do!"

Arthur still held his chest with the pain and glanced at the man's side. "G-grab your sword!"

"What?" Alfred is confused indeed. The Tyrigan in front of him was almost dying of pain and now he had to take his sword for what? But Alfred shook his head quickly and ran to get his sword.

Arthur tried to stand up. His body was still glowing and struggling to reached Alfred. Arthur might have managed to stand up but was a little shaky because he almost lost his balance due to the pain in his body that getting worse. He sobbed. "Hurry!"

Alfred ran and gave his sword to him. "Here!"

Arthur who was crying looked at Alfred's face with a sorrowful look and his full of pain green eyes made Alfred stunned to see him. Arthur didn't take the sword but put his hand on the human shoulder because he almost fell. The Tyrigan swallowed hard. "Now kill me."

"What?" Alfred failed to understand. He shook his head and looked at him seriously. "What are you talking about? Don't joke around!"

Arthur glared at Alfred. "I SAID KILL ME!"

Arthur took a step forward because his body had staggered and pushed the man in front of him. Alfred, that man still shocked and not ready to balancing his body suddenly fell together with Arthur above him to the haystack, he barely blinked staring at the Tyrigan. 

Arthur cried. "I beg you to kill me, hurry!"

Alfred stared at Arthur's face above him with a hard-believe look. He couldn't even draw his sword and aim at the man above him after staring at the face of the unbearable pain. Alfred chose to silence, staring at the wet green eyes and let his tears drop to his face, and shook his head slowly. "I won't do that."

Arthur gritted his teeth angrily but the blue eyed-man still couldn't take his eyes off him and the pain in his chest wouldn't stop soaring. His right hand hit Alfred's shoulder hardly. "I said do it! Kill me, you filthy human! Let me die!"

Alfred was still and kept staring into those green eyes. Arthur was indeed hurting, he cried, but the eyes and his glowing body above him looked like a beautiful moon and it felt really close to him. Alfred...feel enchanted staring at Tyrigan's figure above him. But he shook his head and tightened his grip on his sword. "No."

Arthur widened his eyes then looked at him with anger. He hit Alfred on the shoulder again, even hard, several times. "Do it! I said do it! I don't want to live anymore! I can't hold it anymore! I don't want that man to take everything on me! I—"Arthur squeezed the hay underneath and let out painful tears. "I beg you to kill me ... "

The tears fell on his face again and Alfred still shook his head. The expression on his face remained the same; he couldn't take his eyes away from the Tyrigan above him. "No."

Arthur stared at him with a hateful look and then he growled. Alfred was shocked when the man's palm suddenly kissed his face and he decided not to budge before Arthur performed his magic. _"Sleep!_ " 

A second later, Alfred fell asleep. The light in Arthur's body slowly but surely began to disappear until he felt no more pain. Arthur tried to breathe normally again before the green eyes closed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[A/N] Tyrigans can't kill themselves and committed suicide. Romulus will not gonna let that happened. Every soul is important to him, so he could bring back their soul that wasn't dead because of him.**
> 
> **Lunaire flowers will remain the same in every season. That flower will not go to die easily even the storm hits, The flower forms an analogy if there is one Tyrigan that dies, then there will be a Lunaire flower that will later die. It's like one soul one flower.**
> 
> **Tarigan territory is strictly guarded by the elite soldiers, and the elite soldiers are people that Romulus chooses and who have vowed to guard the place (the place is behind the palace). When the party was held and the nobles returned, Romulus erased their memories of Tyrigan because he mentioned about the fire incident that loud and to keep Tyrigan existence like a fairy tale from the past. Romulus won't erased Tyrigans existence from Francis because he's Albert's son and his next the hand of the king.**
> 
> **Aaaand for the references of their clothes. Tyrigans clothes are more like in the medieval era, when humans were in the 18th century. Actually, I supposed to write the Tyrigans dialogue in British English but I don't know much about British TT_TT I'm sorry.**
> 
> **Thank you as always!**


End file.
